


Addicted to Love

by Janina



Series: Mrs. Robinson [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, May/December Relationship, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/pseuds/Janina
Summary: Jon and Sansa have their first morning together. It just so happens to be Mother's Day





	Addicted to Love

**Author's Note:**

> For the Mom's. Happy Mother's Day!

Jon rolled over in Sansa’s big bed and pressed his naked body against hers. His cock nestled into the crack of her ass and she shifted just slightly. Smiling sleepily, he wrapped an arm around her under the heavy comforter and slid his palm over her breast, cupping it lightly. 

He nuzzled into the back of her neck, nosing the stray hairs that had fallen from her ponytail out of the way and closed his eyes. She still smelled like the lotion she’d put on last night after her shower. 

His cock was currently hard, which was typical for the morning, but Jon was content to lay here just like this and enjoy the feel of his woman in his arms. With her like this, she wasn’t telling him how their sleeping together was mistake. She wasn’t trying to end it, she wasn’t telling him how he felt as though she knew him better than he knew himself. 

Like this, she was his. His lover. His girl. 

The night before had been glorious for he’d had her all to himself. Benjen had made plans to go away with another friend of his for the weekend and so Sansa was to be all alone. He’d told his mother that he was spending the night at Benjen’s considering she had no clue whether or not Benjen was actually there or not, and it wasn’t as though he expected her to check up on him. His Mum worked long shifts at the hospital over the weekend where she was a nurse. She worked hard, his Mum, the check his father sent each week for child support not really enough to cover many expenses. 

His Mum hadn’t wanted him to get a job while he was in school, but Jon knew it was something he was going to have to do now. He didn’t mind so much, the idea of having to work. It was what adults did, right? They worked. 

And if he could sock some away then maybe, just maybe, he could get his own place and he and Sansa would have another place to go. 

Sansa seemed to think that this was fleeting. That what he felt for her was not real. That it was going to ride itself out or just end when he found someone else his own age. 

He rubbed his bearded chin against her shoulder. She had no idea how wrong she was…

His mother had once noted how he never seemed to date. He told her that no one interested him in school, and that was the truth. To Jon, they were all the same. His mother had told him that he was the very opposite of his father, and he was the sort that would take his time to find someone, and that when he did, he’d mate for life. 

Jon gently squeezed Sansa’s breast in his hand and wondered what his Mum would say if she knew that he had found his mate for life, and that she was twenty-one years older than he was. 

The phone ringing on Sansa’s nightstand jolted her awake and she lunged for it, extracting herself from Jon’s arms in the process. He grunted as she accidentally kicked him in the knee with her foot in her pursuit of the phone. 

“Hello?” she said, her voice rough from sleep. Jon watched her as she sat up, phone pressed to her ear. He smiled as he gazed up at her. She was gorgeous, even first thing in the morning. She darted a glance at him and he smiled up at her. She rubbed her eyes. “Hi, baby. Everything okay?”

Benjen. It had to be. 

His eyes alighted on the covers down by her feet and her silk negligee up around her thighs. That left to his feasting eyes her never ending legs and bare flesh. Jon reached out and slid a hand slowly from her shin to her knee before she moved them in an attempt to stop him. She shook her head and he frowned. He didn’t like being told no. He didn’t like being denied access to her. 

“Oh! I didn’t even realize!” Sansa exclaimed and then laughed, her blue eyes glowing. “Thank you, Benjen. Sure…yeah, this week we can go out to dinner. Thanks, honey…call when you’re on your way home…okay. Love you too. . . Bye.”

She ended the call and looked down at Jon with a slight frown. “You should call your Mum.”

Jon furrowed his brow. “Why?”

“It’s Mother’s Day,” she said with a slight smile. “I completely forgot. So did Benjen.” She looked at him and the mussed blankets and sheets. “So did all of us…”

She was doing it again. Thinking about ending what they had. He had to distract her. Grabbing her around the waist, he pulled her down onto the bed, causing her to squeal. He rolled on top of her and pinned her wrists to the bed by her head. 

“Don’t you want to call your Mum?” she asked. 

He shook his head. “She’s at work. What I want to do is make love to my girlfriend.”

“I’m not your girlfriend, Jon,” she said softly. Sadly. “I’m just a woman you fuck.”

He clenched his jaw, trying not to let her denial of them make him angry. It was hard though. 

“I love you so much, Sansa,” he rasped. “Why do you keep ignoring that?”

“Because you’re so young! You don’t know what love is yet.”

“If I was fucking some girl my age and I felt this way about her would you still say I don’t know what love is yet?”

She didn’t have a ready answer for that. 

“Is there a certain age I have to be to know what love is?” he asked. He rolled off to her side and began to pull her negligee up. “Let’s take this off, love, hmmm?”

“Jon…”

“He’s not on his way home yet and my Mum is at work. We have time, Sansa. I want you.” He leaned down and captured her lips in a hungry kiss. “I always want you,” he rasped. 

He helped her remove her negligee and then tossed it to the floor. He moved so that he was pressed against her side and ran his hand through her hair, pulling it out of the ponytail. 

“Do you remember when we met?” he asked huskily as he ran his fingertips along the side of her face and under her jaw. He drew her face to his and gazed into her eyes. “Do you?”

“N—no.”

His lips stretched into a predatory grin. He wondered if she was lying to him. “I do,” he whispered as she ran his fingertips slowly along her collarbone. “I remember.” He now slid them down to her left breast and with a feather light touch began to circle her breast. “You’d just come home from work and Benjen and I were in the kitchen having a snack. You came in, kicked off your shoes, and smiled at us.” He cupped her breast and swiped his thumb across her nipple. She gasped. He dipped his head and pushed his nose against her right breast and then kissed the side of it. “You were in a black skirt and this soft blue turtleneck that clung to your skin.”

“It’s cashmere. And a sweater.”

He laughed softly and then licked her nipple. She gasped again and he blew on it, watching it harden. “I wanted you,” he rasped as he looked up at her. “I wanted you instantly.” He moaned and sucked her breast into his mouth, flicking his tongue across her hardened nipple repeatedly, while continuing to tease her other breast. 

“Jon,” she moaned, carding her left hand through his curls. 

He let her breast go with a pop and got back on top of her. “You shook me,” he murmured, “right to my core. You wandered away to change and I couldn’t stop staring long after you’d gone. Benjen hit me in the arm.”

She looked surprised by that. “He did?"

He nodded and bent his head to take her other breast in his mouth. He moaned as he sucked it into mouth. He let it go and leaned up to kiss her deeply. “You told me once that I was the only one of Benjen’s friends who talked to you,” he whispered. “Didn’t you ever wonder why?”

“I thought you were just being friendly,” she murmured. “Or missing your Mum. Ben told me she worked a lot.”

Jon groaned. “Sansa, while I’m naked in bed with you can you not mention my Mum?”

She laughed softly. “Sorry.”

“It was you,” he uttered. “Just you. I wanted to know what you thought about things. I wanted to hear your voice. I wanted to see your lips move. I had to see you smile and hear your laugh. All that time I was falling in love with you.” He groaned again and kissed her hard. His cock was hard and he was getting close to the point of madness. It was Sansa. She made him long and yearn and ache for her until he thought he’d lose his mind. It was why he could never give up on her, on them. If he didn’t have her…

“I want you all the time,” he whispered and slid his hand down her sides. “Spread your legs for me, love.”

She did and he got up on his knees between them and pulled them up against his chest. He nipped at an ankle, causing her to giggle, and then he was pressing his cock against her folds and staring down at his Goddess. The love of his young life. His Sansa. 

The woman he was never going to let go. 

The woman he would marry. 

Reaching down he rubbed at her clit with his thumb, teasing her and testing her readiness. She was wet. Despite how she tried to deny her want of him, she was always as wet for him as he was hard for her. 

“Jon,” she moaned and moved her legs restlessly against him. 

Coating the tip of his dick with her wetness, Jon placed himself at her hole and pushed inside. He gripped her ankles in his hands as he stroked himself in and out of her, going deeper and deeper until he was at least as deep as he could go. He nudged at her cervix and she sucked in a breath. “Jon!”

He sucked in a breath and started to move. He’d been learning much from making love to Sansa. He was getting better at it he thought. He listened to what she liked and didn’t like, he paid attention to her moans and gasps, he made note of where her erogenous zones were, and he went slower. Sometimes. When the mood called for it, he took her hard and fast, but she was always with him in those moments and he never left her wanting. He made her cum with his mouth, his fingers, and his cock. He loved the look of ecstasy on her face when he made her cum. 

“You feel so tight on my cock,” he grunted. “God, you grip me live a vise.”

She reached out for him and Jon moved her legs to the sides and leaned down to kiss her. His sweet girl loved kissing, and it worked well in his favor since he loved kissing her. Fucking her was one thing, but kissing her….when he kissed her he knew she couldn’t deny what was between them. It was somehow even more intimate. 

Now, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he pounded inside her, losing himself completely in her. He always did. She took a piece of him each time they were like this. 

“Sansa, God, Sansa, I love you,” he babbled pressing his forehead to hers and squeezing his eyes shut. 

“Jon,” she moaned. “I’m so close…”

He was too. Angling himself just so in the way Sansa had taught him, he was able to rub against her clit with every stroke. 

“Jon,” she sobbed. “Yes, yes, yes…right there!” She cried out, her nails dragging up his back as her body went taut. Jon was right behind her as her pussy became a vibrating vise around his dick. He held himself deep inside her and came and came and came. 

When he was spent, he slumped against her and buried his face in her neck. “Christ, you’re going to kill me,” he said, panting. 

“You’re too young to die,” she laughed. 

He lifted his head and smiled down at her. “Hey.”

She looked up at him, her eyes still a bit glazed over. “Hmmm?”

“Happy Mother’s Day,” he murmured. 

She smiled and drew him down for a kiss.


End file.
